Cybersex, ou comment décoincer le survivant
by Le troisieme oeil
Summary: Harry entame une liaison passionnée sur le net avec un inconnu. Les deux "amants" finissent par se donner rendez-vous dans un hôtel ou ils font l'amour dans l'obscurité complète. Harry souhaite vite découvrir qui est son amant d'une nuit... YAOÏ.


**Cybersex**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à nous, tout à JKR ! Vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude, non ?

**Note des auteuzes** : Coucou, c'est nous ! Comment ça, « qui c'est, nous » ? Ben, nous quoi ! Les perverses du Troisième œil ! Mais, vous allez nous dire : qu'est-ce que « Le troisième œil » ? Pour ça, on va vous répondre : allez jeter un coup d'œil dans notre bio ! Mais pour la version courte, on vous dira que le troisième œil, c'est Tiayel et Ivrian. Deux barges déjantées qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer ! Ben ouais, voila ce que ça donne quand on lâche ensemble deux fanficeuses folles dans un train en partance pour Paris…

**Résumé** : _Défi numéro 11 du Catalogue de défis de môa_. Harry entame une liaison passionnée sur le net avec un inconnu. Les deux "amants" finissent par se donner rendez-vous dans une chambre du « Chaudron Baveur » et font l'amour dans l'obscurité complète, sans se dévoiler leur identité mutuelle. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus les sentiments de Harry le poussent à découvrir qui est son mystérieux amant…

_Condition à remplir_ : Oh, c'est un beau R, celui-la, et un beau slash, lol ! Harry et qui vous voulez, du moment que ce soit crédible.

**Pairing** : « Casage » en règle de tout le monde… Harry et ???, mais aussi Ron et ???, et puis Hermione et ???, et pis encore Severus et ???, et aussi Draco et ???, et Lucius et ???, pis c'est pas tout, y a aussi Sirius et ??? Bon ben, la, j'crois que c'est fini…

Pour le premier chapitre, c'est moi, votre humble servante, Ivrian, qui m'y colle… Et je compte sur toi, ma Tia, pour que la suite arrive bientôt (Clin d'œil, ma puce, t'as vu, je nous ai fait un peu de pub !) LOL

**°°°**

**Chapitre 1**

**Alerte ! Ados sur le net !**

Depuis son ouverture, la section moldue de la bibliothèque de l'école Poudlard avait toujours été très fréquentée. Car, de même que la magie a toujours fasciné les moldus, ceux-ci ont toujours fasciné les sorciers. On n'est jamais aussi attiré que par ce que l'on ne comprend pas…

Ainsi, cet endroit consacré aux non-magiciens faisait les beaux jours de l'école, et par la même occasion de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Le nombre de visiteurs avait même littéralement explosé avec la dernière acquisition du corps enseignant : cinq ordinateurs flambants neufs, agrémentés d'une connexion au réseau Internet.

Même les Serpentards, qui affectaient pourtant le plus grand mépris à l'égard de ceux qu'ils se plaisaient à surnommer les 'sangs de bourbes' et de tout ce qui les concernait, étaient devenus accros. Et il n'était pas rare de voir Draco Malfoy, préfet en chef des verts et argent, son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini ou encore sa collante « fiancée » Pansy Parkinson, les yeux exorbités, rivés sur l'écran TFT 17 pouces de l'un ou l'autre des PC. Quant à savoir ce qui les hypnotisait ainsi, mystère…

Donc, ainsi que nous l'avons fait remarquer, la section moldue était très prisée des jeunes sorciers pendant la journée. Mais elle aurait dû l'être beaucoup moins pendant la nuit… et notamment à 1 heure du matin, heure à laquelle les étudiants étaient censés dormir du sommeil du juste.

Mais alors… pourquoi, me direz-vous, pouvait-on remarquer à cette précise minute, que l'un des ordinateurs était toujours allumé ? Sabotage ? Négligence de Mme Pince ? Que nenni ! Cette brave femme aurait préféré **_s'auto-avada-kedavriser_** plutôt que de mal faire ce qui était devenu au fil du temps le sel de son existence : son travail …

Néanmoins, le fait était là : un ordinateur n'avait pas été mis sous tension, et personne ne se trouvait alentour…

Un bruit de frappe se fit soudain entendre sur le clavier, et l'écran afficha instantanément les couleurs vives d'un forum de chat destiné aux adolescents, tandis qu'une voix grave, indubitablement masculine, rompait le silence avoisinant.

- Bon sang ! Ce qu'il fait chaud, là-dessous ! On ne pourrait pas enlever cette maudite cape ???

Une voix féminine lui fit bientôt écho, mi-ironique, mi-excédée.

- Mais bien sûr, Ron ! Comme ça, ce cher Rusard pourra nous surprendre **_encore_** plus facilement !

Une troisième voix, masculine et amusée, répondit aux deux premières.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, tous les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment impossibles !

Un bref instant de silence, quelques soupirs d'agacement, puis la dernière voix reprit d'un ton fataliste :

- Oh, et puis ZUT !!!

La cape qui recouvrait les trois bavards du sceau de l'invisibilité vola brusquement dans les airs, et atterrit sur le sol, révélant une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, un rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, et un adolescent dont les cheveux bruns en bataille laissaient entrevoir sur son front une curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- C'est malin, fit Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de septième année, en fixant la cape. Je décline toute responsabilité si on se fait prendre !

- Arrête, Mione ! fit Harry Potter avec un sourire. Décoince-toi un peu !

Le dernier membre du trio infernal, Ronald Weasley, fixait l'écran du PC de tous ses yeux.

- Bon sang, c'est génial, ces forums ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Hermione soupira avec une indulgence ostentatoire.

- Quand je pense à tout ce que l'on peut découvrir sur le net, la somme de connaissances que recèle ce système… Et vous deux, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est d'aller sur ce site pour ados boutonneux !!! Vous réalisez qu'à la base, Internet est un réseau crée par le MIT ? Non, mais… vous savez que vous surfez sur ce qui fut, au tout début de son existence… une arme militaire ???!!!

Peine perdue. Harry et Ron, bien trop occupés à lire les messages, ne lui répondirent même pas. Avaient-ils seulement écouté un traître mot de son discours ?

La jeune fille réprima un mouvement agacé, tandis que Harry sélectionnait l'un des messages. Une bannière de publicité s'afficha, et Ron demanda avec curiosité ce dont il s'agissait.

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu répondre, Harry pointa le curseur de la souris sur la pub, et cliqua dessus.

La photo d'un jeune homme à moitié nu, allongé dans une pose particulièrement lascive, envahit l'écran. Trois adolescents bourrés d'hormones prirent en chœur une belle teinte tomate en lisant l'accroche du site :

**_« Tu aimes les mecs virils, chauds et sexy ? Viens dialoguer sur Hot Gay chat ! Plaisirs garantis… et plus, si affinités ! »_**

- Oh, mon dieu, c'est un… un …

- Un forum gay, Ron ! termina Hermione avec impatience.

Un silence plutôt gênant (et gêné !) s'ensuivit.

Le cœur de Harryse mità battre la chamade. Que devait-il faire ? Récemment, il avait découvert qu'il préférait nettement les hommes aux femmes, et s'en était ouvert à sa meilleure amie. Il le lui avait avoué dans un moment de profonde déprime,mais Hermione, en guise de réponse, lui avait calmement annoncé que pour sa part, elle était lesbienne, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre. Ils en avaient ensuite ri ensemble, soulagés de constater que leur amitié resterait intacte.

Mais Ron… Ron l'impulsif, le maladroit, comment réagirait-il s'il venait à découvrir que son meilleur ami, le survivant, le sauveur du monde magique, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort un an auparavant, était… homosexuel ?

Harry appréhendait la réaction du jeune homme. Il aurait été bien surpris s'il avait pu deviner que les pensées du jeune roux étaient quasiment similaires aux siennes…

Ron s'était lui aussiconfié à Hermione au sujet desa sexualité et de ses doutes envers l'attitude à adopter face à Harry, qu'il croyait farouchement hétéro.

Ainsi, voyant que chacunévitait le regard de l'autre, et comprenant parfaitement le «pourquoi du comment de la chose», la jeune fille jugea bon d'intervenir et de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ecoutez, vous deux, commença-t-elle. Vous savez que je préfère les femmes, je vous l'ai dit. Mais il est temps pour vous deux d'arrêter d'avoir des secrets l'unenvers l'autre…

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec une inquiétude grandissante.

- Harry… Ron est gay, avoua-t-elle avec fermeté.

- Hermione, tu m'avais promis ! hurla Ron en se levant d'un bond, furieux d'avoir été trahi.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux stupéfaits que le survivant dardait sur lui.

Sans se laisser démonter, la jeune fille leva la main en un geste apaisant, avant de reprendre :

- Ron… Harry est gay, lui aussi !

Un silence de mort suivit ces déclarations fracassantes. Puis soudain, hoquetant et pleurant de rire en même temps, les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction !!! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, soulagés.

Et ce cri du cœur fit redoubler leur fou rire. Hermione, l'œil bienveillant, vint les entourer d'une étreinte amicale à laquelle ils répondirent par une bourrade fraternelle. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait les adorer, ces deux nigauds !!!

Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés, et après une discussion animée au cours de laquelle ils finirent par se promettre de ne plus rien se cacher, les trois amis se replongèrent dans la contemplation de l'écran, qui dévoilait les photographies alléchantes de jeunes éphèbes à demi nus.

Il devint cependant évident que la soirée allait bientôt tourner cours lorsque Ron étouffa un bâillement de fatigue, bientôt imité par Hermione.

- J'en conclus que vous allez me lâcher ? s'enquit Harry avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Je vais me coucher, fit Ron d'un ton navré, je suis crevé.

- Moi aussi, approuva Hermione. D'autant plus que nous commençons par un cours de potions, demain…Tu restes encore un peu, Harry ?

- Heu… oui, fit-il en rougissant, je crois que je vais… heu… enfin…

Ron explosa de rire, incapable de se retenir devant le visage confus de son meilleur ami.

- Okay, on a compris, Harry ! Tu nous raconteras demain, petit pervers !

- Qui te dit que je vous raconterai quoi que ce soit ? le taquina le brun, rentrant aussitôt dans le jeu.

- Tu as intérêt ! menaça gentiment Hermione. Maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Qui garde la cape ?

- Prenez-la, fit Harry. Je me jetterai un sort d'invisibilité temporaire pour revenir au dortoir.

- Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme hocha affirmativement la tête, et les regarda disparaître en pouffant de rire sous le velours soyeux du vêtement.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il fut certain d'être totalement seul, il se tourna vers l'écran, ses yeux verts étincelant tels deux joyaux. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à lui. Un monde excitant, rempli de fantasmes et d'inconnus sexy…

**°°°**

**A suivre… **

**La « rencontre » virtuelle entre Harry et son mystérieux inconnu…**

**A ton tour, ma Tia !**


End file.
